Right Hand of God
by ZeroRequim
Summary: Disclaimer: I do not own anything  Shinji Ikari has been blessed by God. Unfortunately for Him a fallen one wants Shinji to do His bidding.  ShinjixRei  Please read and review
1. Gate One!: Be the Pilot?

"Shinji you will be the pilot!"

"Well this sucks, no phone signal. How am I meant to call Misato?" The irate voice of a young 14 year old boy muttered. Shinji had been made to go to Tokyo 3 by his uncle, all it had taken was a little push. That push was a letter from his father. The same father that had abandoned him when he was only four, sure his uncle had never liked him, he had told Shinji that he was a freak who no one wanted, but to throw a minor out because he had a mutation was despicable.  
>Turning to examine his surroundings Shinji noticed a blue haired girl looking at him. 'So cute!' He thought to himself. A flock of pigeons disturbed his thoughts and when he looked back to where she had been standing no one was there.<br>Hearing a persistent humming from above him, Shinji turned his gaze upwards, to what he had first believed was a clear sky. He was quickly provved wrong. Army VTOLs were flying in attack formation toward a giant, one of His giants.  
>His thoughts were interrupted by a female voice. "Shinji Ikari? I'm Misato Katsuragi. Nice to make your acquaintance."<br>"Same here. Just out of curiosity, why are you so late? I mean you said that you would pick me up 10 minutes ago... And this is a battle field. Also what is that thing smashing up the city?"  
>"We call that an Angel. And sorry I was late." Misato was quite angry that the boy had scolded her for being late. Looking out of the corner of her eye to observe the boy she noticed a glove on his right forearm. "Why do you have that glove?"<br>"It was a gift from Him."  
>"Him?"<br>"The one who slays Angels, being born with a hand of God was not acceptable. If my uncle had been smarter he would have tried to sell me." removing his glove Shinji showed his arm to Misato who grimaced at what appeared to be a cross burnt into his hand. "The cross does that to everybody. A mark of favour from God is rarely seen these days."  
>"I think we should leave, that Angel is getting closer. And we need to get to Nerv"<br>Getting in to the blue Renault they hasty left for Nerv.  
>-Nerv Eva cages-<br>After being met by a swimsuit wearing doctor Shinji and Misato had finally made it to their destination.  
>"Shinji. This humanity's last bastion of hope.<br>This is the artificial God Evangelion!"  
>"Shinji you will be the pilot." An oddly familiar voice called out. A voice that had sinned.<br>"Father, may your soul be cleansed. First Gate of Heaven, Blade of Cleansing!" Springing into the sky Shinji's right hand started glowing a pure white. Thrusting his hand forward he made contact with his father's body... and cut straight through him. As soon as he landed the bullets started.

A/N This is my first story, I hope it isn't too bad. I'm still trying to find a comfortable amount to write per chapter. 


	2. Gate Two!: Emperor?

A/N Tried to flesh it out a bit, hopefully it seems better.  
>Angelic Essence :Angelic Essence is like mana, if you use too much you can't do much. Only Shinji and one other character have this.<br>Shinji's arm: Shinji's arm does not use AE, instead it is only limited by his faith. The more faith he has in humanity, the more effective his arm is.  
>AN

*Flashback*'  
>[This one will be acceptable, I sense a great future for him.] The Creator of all that is projected. Sat upon His throne in all His greatness and splendour, God looked down upon the world of man at its creation. The endless paths man could take laid out for Him to see, only one ended in survival. The path to survival rested on the shoulders of Shinji Ikari, a blessing would make survival easier.<br>*Flashback End*

The bullets pinged off of Shinji's right arm, which had taken the shape of a hoplon shield. A voice inside of his head spoke out to him, demanding more bloodshed from those who worshipped Him.  
>Looking around the command bridge, Shinji found that the techs on this level were all in varying states of Absolute Terror. "Where is the other one?" Shinji demanded in a voice not entirely his own. "Where is the First?"<br>An elderly voice was the one to answer. "Rei is currently being held in a medical bay, what do you want from her?"  
>"Bring her to me." The old man hesitated for a few seconds before deciding not to disobey the boy, he had just killed his boss after all.<br>After a few minutes Rei arrived on a gurney, making his way over to the injured girl? Shinji collapsed into tears, his humanity had taken over. "Why would you do this? You have all sinned so much… please stop this, her soul is in pain from the drugs! No human should live like this." He was interrupted by a large chunk of the Geo Front falling in directly above him, and therefore the half human girl next to him. Picking Rei up, Shinji ran towards the Eva, barely evading the instant death that the falling roof would have provided. Floating up from the ground Shinji placed her down into the LCL inside the plug.  
>Looking up towards the sky Shinji started to pray. "Our Father who art in Heaven please make this one human once more, Amen."<p>

On the surface the JSSDF had just dropped an N^2 on the Angel... which severely pissed it off. Sending out the signal for a strategic retreat, the JSSDF forces were caught off guard for a counter attack by Sachiel.  
>Lowering his head, the Angel proceeded to annihilate all ground based forces, a total of 1,800 people died in less than one minute. Sensing a heightened level of danger Shinji used the last of his Angelic Essence to teleport to the surface. When he arrived a few seconds later he was appalled at the level of destruction, the other resident of his mind was very pleased. 'Look at how they die! His worshippers are sheep for the slaughter!' Shinji used his willpower to block out the other voice.<br>'You are the third? Tell your brothers and sisters that He does not approve of this.'  
>'You are a fool to think we need His approval! Father has promised us completion! What can He do that Father can not? Begone you FILTH!' The beast lunged at the young demi-God with such anger Shinji could feel it. Taking a step to the right to avoid being killed Shinji found himself wondering what would happen if he hit the shining orb. "First Gate of Hell: Spirit Breaking Cannon!"<br>*THWACK*

"Shinji? Um... what happened?" A slightly worried Misato asked the young boy who had just been retrieved from the scene of the battle.  
>"Weeeeeeellllllllllllll… I hit it... hard. Anyway it isn't 'Shinji' anymore. As of now I am Emperor of Nerv."<br>"Who? Who authorized this? And your father?"  
>"The guy with the Right Hand of God.<br>You now hold the position of Supreme Tactics Officer, also you are now the Guardian of both Rei and I. Your possessions have been moved into a more suitable apartment. Unfortunately due to the damage sustained from the N^2 mine one of the rooms was destroyed. Due to this occurrence both the First and Third child will share a room. That is all that is of importance to you. Dismissed."

-Misato's apartment, 8 hours later-  
>"Yeeeeaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh! Now that it's a real meal, let's eat!" Halfway through her eighth bottles Misato decided some teasing was necessary.<br>"Shinji, you got yourself a little crush? You've been sneaking looks at Rei all day." Misato's teasing was closer to the truth than she knew.  
>"If by 'crush',you mean I believe the feeling is mutual. Since he restored my humanity and explained my role in Ikari's Scenario I have felt happiness when I am around him." Misato was shocked to hear those words from Rei, the girl had shown no emotion before but now she was openly admitting she liked Shinji.<br>"Of course it's mutual. I love my Rei-chan." Gently squeezing Rei's hand, Shinji noticed the time.  
>"Excuse me, I have school tomorrow and I should get to bed."<br>"I think that would be wise." Getting up and turning to leave they both told their stunned Guardian goodnight.

A/N Chapter 2 done. If you read it could you please review?  
>Also I was recommended to try and find a beta, if anyone is up for it PM me.<br>Till next time! 


End file.
